Saudara Jauhku Datang Lagi? Nooo!
by Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan
Summary: 'Am I pretty';'Do you want to be with me forever' ;'Would you cry if I walked away'  CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**SAUDARA JAUHKU DATANG LAGI!NOO!**

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO© MASASHI-SENSEI,SENSEI SAYA#JITAKED#

PAIRING: SASUSAKU

GENRE: HUMOR _slight _ROMANCE

SUMMARY:

Sakura mendapat masalah! Saudara jauhnya,Hitomi Sawaii,datang dan menginap dirumahnya! Sakura sungguh tak ingin saudara jauhnya itu datang,**LAGI**! Kenapa Sakura tak ingin Sawaii dating ke Konoha,dan tinggal di Senju Mansion?Cari tau di fict abal yang satu ini!^^v

Author Ngemeng Area:

Hajimashite,otaku-matte,,..Saya author yang **BARU MEMBUAT FICT SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA SIGN UP..**

Habis,Ffn error ya katanya? Makanya saya baru upload fict ini,,.#ngeles#*dijitak*Sebenarnya di Document Manager Upload sudah ada,,.^^V

Ok,daripada bacot terus,dimulai (?) sajalah yak?

HAPPY READING,,…^^

CHAPTER 1: DIA DATANG LAGI! NO,NEVER,NOOOOOOO!

''Haah!Ohook! O….Okaa-sama nggak salah!''seru seorang gadis yang sangat cantik jelita.

''Ya….Dan kau tau kan? Kau tidak boleh…''

''Ribut dengan Sawaii, **LAGI!**Mengerti?'' ujar Dan,ayah gadis tadi,dengan tegas.

''Hai!''jawab gadis cantik tadi,yang setelah di selidiki-?- bernama Senju Sakura.

''HUUH! Si brengsek itu akan datang lagi! Noooooooooooo!'' teriak Sakura setelah Dan,ayahnya serta Tsunade,ibunya,pergi.

''Ayo! Aku antar,dasar imutou! Dia saudaramu juga,meski sempat mengambil hatinya si 'dia'… Ya kan?''ujar Nawaki,kakak pertama Sakura.

''Dan lagi,dia juga tidak cantik-cantik amat kok'' timpal Sasori,kakak kedua Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

''Benarkah?'' ujar Sakura tenang.

''Of course,my imutou,,,'' jawab Sasori.

''Ready little imutou?''tanya Nawaki sok ngeinggris.

''I'm ready,,..''jawab Sakura lesu.

**Konoha High School….**

''OI! Sakura!''seru seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat ala _ponny tail._

''Ck! Tidak bisakah kau diam selama 1 hari saja, Ino-Piggu?'' ujar Sakura sedikit ketus.

Hn,

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

Sahabat Sakura yang super cerewet tapi super pengertian.

''Sa…Sakura-chan..Ja…Jangan..Ga..Galak…''ujar seseorang berambut indigo.

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

Sahabat Sakura yang bijaksana dan lembut.

''Hai,Sakura..Lama tak jumpa!'' seru seorang gadis yang mirip Sakura,hanya saja warna rambut gadis itu orange terang.

'Cih! Dia!'

Bisa menebaknya?

Yup! Dia adalah saudara sepupu yang sangat dibenci Sakura.

_**Hitomi Sawaii**_

Sawaii menunduk,terlihat oleh Sakura,Sawaii tersenyum. Senyum khas dari Sawaii untuknya. Senyumnya yang mengejek dan sinis.

** TBC**

Maaf sekali,chapter satu pendek..Akan diusahakan lebih panjang dichapter dua.

Bersediakah untuk mereview fict abal dari saya ini?

~~~Namiko~~~


	2. Aku MENGENAL Sasukekun,bukan MENGETAHUI

SAUDARA JAUHKU DATANG LAGI? NOOO!

DISCLAIMER:

NARUTO© MASASHI-SENSEI

PAIRING:

SASUSAKU

SUMMARY:

Sakura mendapat masalah! Saudara jauhnya, Hitomi Sawaii akan dating mengunjunginya,dan tinggal dirumahnya,LAGI! Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura selanjutnya?

GENRE:

HUMOR slight ROMANCE

WARNING;

OOC BANGET

Mungkin ada yang tanya,humornya dimana? Akan terjawab di chapter 2 ini…

So,balas ripiuw(walau Cuma 9..Hiks)

Hyosuke Ichisaki: Hahaha.^^ Ni dah update koq…Arigatou ya..

Eru River RoraitO: Rencananya sich panjang,Cuma gak jadi karna udah males ngetik…Jadinya di jadiin prolog dech..Arigatou atas saran dan ripiuwnya..^^

Hiraishi Suzu SasuSaku Lovers: Arigatou atas pujiannya..^^ Arigatou juga atas sarannya dan ripiuwnya..^^

Shirayuki-chan: Sudah update kok..Apa masih kurang cepat?o.O

Cherry-Chan Yukiko: Soalnya lupa password,yak an? Huuh,kakak Cherry payah dech… :p Arigatou ya,kak…^^

Kallyssa Luph Sasu-Darling: Sudah apdeth,Kallyssa…^^

Hitomi Sawaii SasuSawa Lovers: Up to you,Yuuna…Terimakasih sudah review…^^

Ru Misaki Kudo: Arigatou,senpai..

Sebelumnya,diingatkan bahwa ini diambil dari kisah nyata saya,SEMUANYA FREE KISAH NYATA SAYA,KECUALI BAGIAN TEME-DOBE SERTA NAMA-NAMANYA!*sebagai Sakura*

OK,MULAI SAJALAHH!XD

CHAPTER2:

I NEED YOU

''OI! Temeeee!'' teriak sebuah-ralat- seorang pemuda berambut pirang,Namikaze Naruto.

Sementara yang dipanggil teme hanya terbengong. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke terus memandang ke arah Sawaii,yang tentu membuat aura Sakura menguar begitu saja.

''Sa…Sawaii?'' ujar Sasuke-sedikit terkejut-

''Sasuke-kun!'' ujar Sawaii sambil berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Sakura memandang sebal pada mereka.

''Ayo,kita pergi..''ujar Sakura. Sementara itu,Sawaii mengangkat bibirnya,menyingrai,seakan mengejek Sakura. Sementara Sasuke? Dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin,namun hatinya merasa tidak enak pada Sakura.

''Oh,astaga! Demi Kami-sama! Kenapa Sawaii selalu datang diwaktu yang tak tepat!'' seru Sakura jengkel.

''Sa..Sabar..Sa..Saku..ra..chan…'' ujar Hinata

''Hmn,betul yang dikatakan Hinata,Sak!'' ujar Ino setuju.

Sakura beranjak dari kantin ke taman sekolah,tempat favoritnya. Dia merenung-renung sendirian.

'Apa aku keterlaluan,Kami-sama? Aku hanya tak ingin Sawaii merebut Sasuke-kun dariku,itu saja… Dan sepertinya,Sawaii senang sekali melihat aku dan Sasuke-kun berpisah..Oh,Kami-sama..' batin Sakura sembari menangis.

'Aku tak tahan..Sebelum inipun,Sawaii selalu mendekati Sasuke-kun..Apa aku berlebihan?' batinnya lagi. Setelah dirasa cukup tegar,Sakura beranjak dari situ. Lagi-lagi,ia melihat Sawaii memeluk Sasuke. Sakura segera pergi,berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Dia tak memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke tak membalas pelukan Sawaii,tetapi memperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sawaii darinya.

''Maaf,aku harus pergi sebentar..''ujar Sasuke dingin.

''Tapi,Sasuke-''

''Kubilang,aku akan pergi..Dalam kamusku tidak ada 'tapi',Sawaii..Kau tahu itu 'kan?'' sela Sasuke sedikit ketus,kemudian berlari menyusul Sakura.

''Uuh..Sepertinya aku harus cari 'incaran' baru,dan segera pindah dari kota memuakkan ini!'' ujar Sawaii ketus,dingin,dan pelan.

(BAGIAN SAKURA)

''Tunggu! Sakura!'' seru Sasuke,berusaha menghentikan kekasihnya. Sakura tak berhenti berlari,sampai lengan kekar milik Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura.

''Sasuke*hiks*…Jujurlah*hiks*..Aku..*hiks* ingin *hiks* bertanya..*hiks*'' ujar Sakura sambil sesenggukan menahan tangis.

''Hn'' jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin.

''Am I pretty?'' tanya Sakura

''No'' jawab Sasuke

''Do you want to be with me forever?'' Tanya Sakura lagi.

''No'' jawab Sasuke

''Would you cry if I walked away?'' Tanya Sakura yang terakhir.

''…No'' jawab Sasuke setelah sekian lama.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke sedih dan kecewa. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ternyata benar. Sasuke lebih memilih Sawaii' batinnya sedih. Tanpa diduga,Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

''Your not pretty,your beautiful..''ujar Sasuke.

''I don't want to be with you forever,but I need to be with you forever'' ujar Sasuke lagi.

''And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die!'' ujarnya dengan sedikit keras.

''Please stay in here with me,Sakura'' bisik Sasuke.

''Sa..Sasuke..kun… I…O..Of course..''jawab Sakura sembari menangis. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke,menangis haru didada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke? Membalas pelukan itu.

''OIIII! Teme…!''seru Naruto dengan toanya,yang tentu dibalas jitakan oleh Sasuke.

''Berisik,dasar dobe!'' ujar Sasuke meminimkan suaranya. Tentu saja karena sang kekasih kini tengah memeluknya erat,erat sekali. Hanya suara 'whoops' pelan yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Sasuke menendang pantat Naruto. Otomatis Naruto tertendang jauh,dan kemuadian sukses jatuh dengan posenya yang tidak elit, ralat. SANGAT TIDAK ELIT UNTUK UKURAN KLAN NAMIKAZE. Anehnya,Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Tentu saja karena dia TERTIDUR! Ck,ck,ck,ck… Dasar Sakura tak peka!

**BANDARA SAKAKI,KONOHA,HI,16.00 **

''Ne,Sawaii..Hati-hati..Aku akan merindukanmu,Sawaii..''ujar Sakura,yang hanya dibalas senyum pahit dari Sawaii. Of course, Sawaii kecewa. Karna,kali ini kedatangannya ke Konoha bukanya mendapat cowok-yang disebutnya sebagai mangsa- tapi kehilangan mangsa baru. Ck,ck,ck,ck..Malang nian nasibmu..

'' Dōmo arigatō,Sakura..''jawab Sawaii.

''_Pesawat tujuan Otogakure akan segera berangkat. Silahkan para penumpang tujuan Otogakure segeera menaiki pesawat tujuan Otogakure''_

''Sudah dulu ya,Sakura..Kita akan bertemu lagi.. Sayōnara!'' seru Sawaii sambil melambai,yang dibalas Sakura dan kawan-kawan dengan lambaian dan teriakkan ''Sayōnara mo, Sawaii!''

Dan,satu lagi yang Sakura pelajari. Mencintai seseorang berarti mempercayai seseorang itu. Ia mencintai Sasuke,dan itu berarti ia percaya pada Sasuke,bahwa Sasuke tidak akan berpaling pada hati yang lain,dan ia percaya bahwa ia MENGENAL Sasuke,bukan hanya sekedar MENCINTAI dan MENGETAHUI Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lembut sore itu.

'Sayōnara, Sawaii…' batinnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

===OWARI===

Akhirnya selesai juga! Apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Apa humornya kurang,atau malah nggak kerasa sama sekali?Tolong review yach,semuanya..^^ Namiko masih harus belajar lagi dari Kōrei-sha..^^

Dōmo arigatō,

==NAMIKO==


End file.
